


Caught in a firestorm

by ThyCannoli (orphan_account)



Series: Movie date verse [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Caught, Dancing, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Fraternities & Sororities, Kissing, Love, M/M, Partying, Riding, Robb Stark is a Gift, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThyCannoli
Summary: Theon goes partying, regrets it, helps someone, scandalises a crowd and gets a reward.





	Caught in a firestorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel oneshot for Movie date. I had most of it written a while ago, but it needed a little editing. I hope you will like this one as well.
> 
> Beware, Theon swears quite a lot.

 

“Sorry, I’m taken.” Theon yells at the guy who has been trying to touch his ass for the better half of twenty minutes. The frat party around them reaches new heights as a half-naked Alpha Tau Whatever prophyte shoots dick-shaped confetti into the crowd from the top of a table. The chapter house is a disaster area already and it’s not even midnight. Though Theon has never set foot in here before, he’s pretty sure there aren’t supposed to be beer frescos on the walls and it’s unlikely that the porcelain vase on the couch is meant for storing candy phalluses. Also, why do these guys have the urge to buy everything in obscene shapes?

“Your girlfriend doesn’t have a cock like mine. Wanna see it?” The same asshole from before comes closer and slurs into Theon’s ear, putting his hands on Theon’s waist. He smells like booze, sweat and smoke, not a very attractive combination overall. Theon pushes him away so roughly that he ends up falling on his ass.

“What the fuck, man?” The guy spits out as he scrambles up. He raises a finger and tries to point at Theon, but his eyes cross and he sways in his precarious state. “Stupid slut.”

Theon gives him a repulsed look, then elbows his way to the other side of the room, closer to the door. Partying isn’t that much fun, now that he’s not looking for an easy lay or an alcohol coma. He forgot the reason why he even decided to come, it’s painfully obvious that he would feel better if he had accompanied Robb on his hermitage in the library. At least he could be playing footsie when the librarian looks away.

“Theon!”

His head whips around at the high pitched, dulcet voice in dread. It couldn’t be… “Sansa! What the hell are you doing here?”

He doesn’t know Robb’s siblings very well - except for Jon, but that was inevitable, since he and Robb share an apartment - but he would bet his life that Sansa, barely a freshie yet and still living with her parents, doesn’t have permission to be here. She’s drunk and currently framed by two guys, one of whom Theon knows is a sick douchebag. The other guy’s massive, must be a football player, and has a T-shirt with his own face and the word “mountain” on it. He’s palming Sansa’s hip with a giant hand. Theon’s blood pressure skyrockets at the sight and he stomps over to wrestle her out of their grip.

“Get your filthy hands off her!” He barks at Joffrey Baratheon, who merely smirks at him and jerks his head at his companion. The brute takes a menacing step in Theon’s direction and raises a fist. _That’s it, he’s gonna end me,_ Theon thinks, _Robb, baby, take care of my goldfish._ He wouldn’t be lying if he said his entire life has flashed before his eyes, but fortunately the blow doesn’t come.

“Hit the kid and I’ll beat the shit out of you, brother.” Someone says next to Theon and he glances up… and up… and up to see Sandor Clegane, the only freshman whom literally everyone knows, towering right beside him. It figures that he and the cave troll are brothers.

“Would pay to see that.”

Holy shit, mountain-man can speak! Well, he can growl and somehow form half-comprehensible words out of it, but still. The eighth wonder of the world. The Hound leans closer to the group and bares his teeth at Joffrey. The arrogant dickhead caves almost immediately, perhaps not finding Sansa worthy of a fight when the odds are about equal.

“All right. Dog, you can have your bitch. There’s plenty of them here to choose from.”

Theon is _this close_ to punch the living daylights out of him just for the hell of it, but he restrains himself and catches Sansa around the waist when they let go of her. She’s not aware of the tension around her; in fact, she’s giggling into his neck like a child. It makes him uncomfortable as all hell.

“Can you take her home?” Clegane asks with an irritated frown. Theon struggles to keep her standing - freaking tall she is, she has two inches over him - there’s no way he can walk her home.

“I don’t have a car.” He replies forlornly and cranes his neck to keep his head away when Sansa tries to kiss his cheek. They stumble to the side when her knees give up for a second, almost falling over, and Theon makes a new year’s resolution four months early: more workout at the gym. What if he had to help Robb instead of his sister? They would have spent the night outside, flattened on the grass. Yes, Theon has to develop some muscle for everyone’s sake.

“You are the one fucking her brother, right?” Clegane asks in his usual blunt way and grabs Sansa under the armpits, taking her weight off Theon.

“I’m not “fucking him”, he is my _boyfriend.”_

“Same thing. Call him.”

That’s a good idea actually. Theon blames the adrenaline rush of his near-death experience for not thinking about that sooner. He dials Robb’s number, tapping with his foot, but it goes straight to voicemail. The idiot, sensitive as he is, must have switched his phone off lest he disturb anyone in the library. Clegane gives Theon a frightening look.

“I’ll drive her home myself then.”

Theon opens his mouth to object, but nothing comes out. He has used up his monthly quota of courage by going against Joffrey and his brainless thug, he’s drained of bravery now.

“Text me after you dropped her off.” He manages, though it sounds more like a meek request than an order. Clegane doesn’t even react, just picks Sansa up, bridal style, and walks out the door. Thank fuck he is a mostly decent guy under all that gruffness and the berserker face. He’s one of Sansa’s friends, Theon knows, because Robb keeps complaining about the new acquaintances she’s making in her first semester. Theon wonders how his opinion’s going to change in the light of this incident.

 

After all the excitement, he collapses on the couch next to that ominous vase and an unidentified wet spot, tearing a glass of beer out of a timid freshie’s hand and gulping it down.

“Hey! That was mine.” The boy squeaks at him indignantly. Theon spares him a dark glare and he amends at once, scurrying away “Okay, I’ll get myself another one…”

“Pump up da bass, bitches!” Yells a guy from the stairs at the top of his lungs, three sheets to the wind, and tears his shirt in half. The sloshed crowd whoops in joy, some of them following the nice example. Theon’s phone buzzes in his pocket with an incoming call and he picks it up without looking at the id.

“Robb, it’s about Sansa.” He shouts into it, making his way towards the door.

“Arya here!” Comes the answer. “My stupid sister is home!”

Oh, thanks to all that’s holy. “Is she okay?”

“She is, but she won’t be when Dad hears about this.”

He can imagine that. “You should be sleeping, kid.”

“I’m not a kid, you fucker! I’m sixteen.”

“Means you are a kid.”

“Argh, shut up. I hate talking to you.” Theon laughs in answer and he hears Arya growl. God, he loves riling her up. It’s just so easy. “If you cheat on my brother I’ll cut off your balls.”

Before he can reply that he would be the biggest tool on Earth if he did that, Arya hangs up. Well, at least he knows now that Sansa’s safe at home. To his right, resident stud Tormund whats-his-name has attracted a flock of girls that are, by the looks of it, just waiting for his permission to get on their knees. The air-brained fools don’t even notice how he's trying to pick up that bigass blonde friend of his, who keeps rebuffing his attempts. It’s certainly entertaining to watch his struggle, but if Theon really doesn’t want to cheat on Robb, there’s no use staying here anymore. He goes looking for his ride, Oberyn, but the guy’s nowhere to be found. Odds are he’s fucking a cheerleader or two in one of the rooms. Damnit, why did he even come to this party?

Theon’s about to give up and start walking home when a familiar figure enters the room he’s in. He can’t believe his luck, it’s Robb!

“Over here!” He shouts at him excitedly over the heads of two people and raises both his arms. Robb shoulders past a bunch of disgruntled girls and walks right into the embrace Theon’s offering.

“Hey.” He says with a smile and gives Theon a wet kiss on the lips. “I heard about your valiant rescue.”

“Hardly valiant.” Theon rolls his eyes, twining his fingers behind Robb’s neck. Robb steps closer and nudges his nose with his own.

“I think you deserve a reward.” He says seductively.

Theon raises both his eyebrows. Is he trying to sexy talk? “What kind of reward?”

“Any kind you want.” Oh yeah, he _is_ trying to do that. “Anything I can give.”

“Hm, hard to choose.”

“I’ll give you a free sample.” He kisses Theon again, all tongue and teeth, and slips a hand under his shirt to stroke his back. Theon sighs into his mouth and gives his hair a light tug. The staring is almost palpable around them, but as long as it’s merely out of curiosity, there’s nothing wrong with it. (In fact, it kind of turns Theon on, but that’s another story.) It has been a big surprise when Robb revealed he has no problem acknowledging their relationship in public. Theon thought they would have to hide since, supposedly, Robb was straight as an arrow, and very popular to boot, but it didn’t take more than a week and Robb was smooching him in the middle of the hallway. It’s still a mystery why he started to do that.

 

Theon leans back after a minute, examining his boyfriend’s attire. Skin-tight black leather pants, a simple white tee and brown boots, with the leather bracelets Robb’s hell-bent on wearing, despite Theon’s attempts to get rid of them for good. A brunette is openly ogling Robb’s ass from behind and she scowls when Theon sends her a possessive glare.

“I swear to God you are the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Theon states at last and rakes his fingertips down from Robb’s pecks to his firm stomach, wishing he could go lower. Maybe later.

Robb grins and catches his hand. “Wanna dance?”

“With you, baby? Anytime.”

 _What?_  Christ, why did he say that aloud? It’s one thing to think about your decidedly male SO like that, but to say it to his face... Theon doesn’t know where the endearment came from, but it makes Robb blush and glow in delight, so he might not regret it all that much. To be frank, it felt natural to say and _that’s_ what feels weird about the whole thing. He has never called his previous flings anything but their names (if he knew them). Alright, after three months he knows Robb is not one of those one-night stands and fuck buddies, but it’s still hard to think of their relationship in terms such as “steady” or “long-term”. Theon is kinda out of his element here.

They mingle with their dancing peers, rocking hand in hand to the thumping electronic music. Robb is an average dancer on his own, but given a partner he turns into the best attraction on the floor. He has sinful hip moves that mimic how he moves in the bedroom and he attunes to his companion so well that it looks like they meld together. Theon thanks every deity up there that for the third month now he is the only one who receives that kind of attention from him. Robb flashes him his toothy, contagious smile and Theon’s heart skips a beat. God, he wants to show everyone that this gorgeous boy is his and his alone.

He raises his free hand to card through his own hair and push his dark bangs out of his eyes. His fingers slide through the sweaty strands as Robb’s palm skitters up under his shirt and he leans into that touch, arching his back. He feels the warm skin pressed to the dip of his spine and Robb’s hips against his, sees the arousal in his wide blue eyes. Robb’s gaze is locked on his lips, that are half-open around a breath and Theon leans in just enough to tease, to pull back when Robb’s lips graze his. It’s a good game, playing catch, even more so because Theon _knows_ he is going to be caught. He ducks away from Robb’s mouth again, trails his lips from his jawline to his cheekbone and nips him there, tasting salt. He feels the movement of bones and muscle as Robb sets his jaw and a moment later he is spun around and pulled back against Robb’s front.

“You think you can get away with that?” Robb says, his lips brushing the shell of Theon’s ear. “You goddamn tease.”

He grinds against Theon’s ass to the beat of the music and Theon moans, rocking back. Robb is hard and hot and strong behind him and, oh Christ, they are going to fuck their brains out tonight. Theon closes his eyes and tips his head to the side and back, rests it against Robb’s shoulder. The fingers clutching his hips squeeze and guide him to move in a small circle, with Robb’s crotch pressed snugly to his bottom. Robb kisses his neck, softly in spite of the rough hold of his hands, and nuzzles the side of Theon’s face.

“I fucking love you.” He groans and grips Theon’s chin to turn his head and gain access to his mouth. They exchange a dirty, plundering kiss that leaves Theon breathless and high as a kite. Robb loves him, loves him, how can he, Theon still can’t believe it. He raises an arm to grip the back of Robb’s neck and holds him in place, his pulse drumming in his ears so loud it almost obscures the thumping bass of the music. A jolt goes through him all of a sudden when Robb pinches his nipple and he has to bite down on Robb’s lower lip to keep his obscene noises smothered. He pulls back from Robb’s mouth and looks around, panting from arousal. A few people are still staring at them, but most of them either got bored or uncomfortable and returned their attention to their own conquests. However, Theon’s eyes find the horny asshole from before watching him with a sour expression. He winks at him and slides one of Robb’s hands to his ass, delighted by the jealousy he sees on the guy’s face when Robb gropes him with easy familiarity. He shimmies under the colourful lights of the room and rubs himself against Robb’s erection in rhythm with the music until he knows he got him fully hard. Robb’s heavy breaths blow hot air over his damp skin, so similar to having sex that in the stifling heat of the room Theon begins to feel hazy from lust.

“Hey lovebirds, get a room!” Oberyn catcalls, that fucker, appearing out of nowhere. “Or at least let me join you.”

Theon gives him the finger and leans fully back against Robb’s chest, stroking the arm that slides around his torso in a half-hug. He cranes his neck and kisses Robb’s clean-shaven cheek. “I chose my reward. I want to fuck you, right now.”

“Christ. Yes.” Robb moans into his hair and his hand ghosts over the bulge in Theon’s pants, as if to check how soon _right now_ means.

Theon untangles himself from the embrace and starts tugging Robb in the direction of the staircase to find a free room, or a toilet, a cupboard, anything, but meets resistance. “No -”

Just then, people erupt in cheers at the beer pong table and Theon misses the other half of what Robb says. “What?”

Robb licks his lips and steps closer, suddenly looking like a puppy that’s afraid he won’t get his bone. “Can we… Not here? Somewhere private.”

“Oh. Okay. Of course.” Theon flashes him a smile and rubs his arms comfortingly. He should have guessed that a dirty frat bedroom and sheets that has been used by who knows how many people wouldn’t appeal to Robb, even if he’s achingly hard in his pants. “Your place?”

Robb nods. “Jon is out with his friends.”

“Perfect.” He presses a kiss to Robb’s ear, which makes him snicker, then whispers into it. “You can finally be as loud as you want then.”

Robb turns a nice shade of scarlet at that, but doesn’t deny that he is, in fact, loud. They skirt around a girl who’s projectile vomiting into an empty flower pot and make their way to Robb’s car that’s parking on the other side of the street.

 

~¤~

 

Midnight finds them stretched out on Robb’s bed, naked and hard, with Robb’s hips slotted between Theon’s legs. They are rutting against each other like hormonal teens who can’t wait long enough to actually get to the good stuff. Theon’s just getting used to the feeling of someone bigger and heftier on top during sex and it leaves him tingling all over, the sheer arousal of being pressed into the mattress, of being overpowered.

“I love how heavy you are.” He moans, only half-aware of his words.

“Are you telling me I’m fat?” Robb props himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow.

“What? No, of course not, I didn’t mean mpf-” He rushes to apologise, but Robb’s mouth and tongue effectively silences him.

“I know. I was only joking.”

Theon rolls his eyes, even as he feels relieved. “Less of that, more of -” he kisses Robb “- this.”

“Bossy.”

“You love it.”

He really does, Theon noticed that at the very beginning. By the time they got together, he has fucked a few guys before (and numerous girls), but Robb has only had a few girlfriends and hasn’t touched another man until Theon came along. So it’s only natural that he likes to be guided until he gains enough experience, but Theon’s convinced it goes beyond that. He has a hitch that Robb likes a little manhandling every now and then, and that suits Theon just fine.

He hooks his legs behind Robb and switches their positions, reaching down to fondle Robb’s cock. “Let’s get you going.”

Robb squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers. “No need for that, I’m already, ah, hard.”

“Hm, maybe I just want to play with you.”

He presses his thumb to the sensitive tip of Robb’s cock and gathers the fluid there, spreads it over his length in a few lazy strokes. Robb whines in desperation and thrusts up. His neckline is flushed from arousal and the pale expanse of it looks so inviting that Theon can’t resist getting a taste. He alternates between pressing light kisses over the skin and nibbling on it, all the while jerking Robb off with his hand. Robb’s arms slide around his waist to hold on, but otherwise he is pliant and still.

“I like it when you... kiss my neck.” Robb gasps after a particularly well-placed peck and holds Theon tighter.Theon hums and grabs his jaw with his free hand, turning his head to the side and holding it there.

“I noticed.” He nuzzles Robb’s soft skin and bites down to leave a mark. Robb’s body starts trembling under him, ready to tip over the edge, so he stops his stroking and reaches for Robb’s backpack at the foot of the bed to search for a condom and some lube.

“Changed my mind.” He announces in the meantime. “I’m gonna ride you as my reward.”

Robb swallows, his cock twitching against his stomach in excitement. “No objection here.”

Impatent, Theon turns Robb’s bag upside down and scatters a pile of junk on the floor, but still no condom, nor lube. “Where the hell did you put -”

“First pocket. In the little one with the zipper -”

“Got it!” Fucking finally. He doesn’t understand why Robb had to put them in the least accessible nook of his bag, where’s the logic in that? Yeah, they haven’t fucked in a few days, what with finals week and stuff, but otherwise they use these things practically every day. Whatever, now he has what they need, time to have fun.

He tears the condom pocket open and rolls it on Robb’s cock, then starts prepping himself, because that’s more efficient than Robb’s careful fumbling - and he needs to get fucked _now,_ damnit - and beside that, he suspects that Robb likes to watch the process. He’s too keyed up to give himself the time to adjust the way he does when they have a slow round, but he welcomes the burn now. It reminds him that he’s gonna be filled up soon.

With his other hand, he strokes Robb’s stomach and chest, tugs on his chest hair. When he traces around his belly button, Robb’s breath hitches and his muscles tense. Theon blinks and does the motion again, this time watching Robb’s face,  and he sees a shaky, half-suppressed smile over his lips.

“Are you _ticklish?”_ He grins and pokes Robb’s belly button with a finger.

“Nnn-” Robb starts a denial, but when Theon’s fingertip makes contact, he convulses and breaks into a fit of giggles.

“You are! Oh my God.” Theon laughs and pulls his fingers out, leans down to kiss Robb’s smile. “You are so cute.”

“Not cute.” Robb whispers, rubbing his hands over the curve of Theon’s butt. “Sexy.”

“That too.” Theon adds between kisses. “You should try growing a beard, though.”

“You want stubble burn on your neck?”

 _Yes, baby, I want all your marks,_ Theon thinks, but puts the thought aside in favour of grabbing Robb’s cock. He lines himself up and lowers down onto it until he’s sitting on Robb’s lap. He hisses when Robb bottoms out, trying to relax and adjust as fast as he can.

“Fuck” Robb moans, kneading and gently spreading Theon’s cheeks. “So tight.”

Theon takes a deep breath and moves up, then slides back down, tilting his head back. He’s slick enough, but just a little too tight. He should have given himself more time to prepare, it’s going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. Ah, well.

Robb sighs in satisfaction and closes his eyes for a moment, lets him dictate the speed as they slowly begin to rock together, searching for a comfortable rhythm. The silence in the room is broken only by the slick sound of skin on skin, the short creaks of the bed and the noises Robb always makes, those soft little grunts that make Theon’s cock pulse. Sometimes Theon likes to go slow just for that, to savor those sounds and the stretch and to see every nuance of the pleasure he gives Robb, but this is a time for frantic and hard. He picks up his speed and rides with all the want he worked up in the past couple of days and he lets his moans fall freely from his lips, filling up the empty flat. One time he rode Robb facing the other way and it was wonderfully arousing, being exposed like that, but he prefers to do it this way, because his cock is bobbing right there, in front of Robb and Robb can easily take it in his hand, stroke it and watch him unravel, almost overstimulated.

But he loves that part the most when Robb starts thrusting up in earnest, when he hits Theon _right there_ and knocks the breath out of him so that he can’t even moan anymore. He can feel everything, the hardness in his ass, the slaps of hips against his bottom, Robb’s roaming hands, and his cock is so sensitive that his pleasure begins to hurt. Robb’s eyes are fixed on him, on the point where they are joined and Theon licks his lips, a surge of electricity going through him at the thought of being watched. He thinks about how this would look on film, the way he takes Robb and makes him gape in delight and his hips stutter in their moves.

“C’mere.” Robb murmurs and pulls on his shoulders until Theon’s bent over, head resting against Robb’s neck. He can’t move all that much like this, especially when Robb’s arms settle around his back to hold him down and trap him, but Robb takes over all the work.

Yeah, he likes to be guided, but now he takes control without a word and fucks Theon the way he wants it, like he means it each time. And after every single snap of his hips Theon needs the next one, begs for it, cries into Robb’s shoulder until he comes all over Robb’s stomach, shuddering and grinding his ass to rock him that much deeper. A heartbeat later Robb comes too, pounding up into Theon wildly in his bliss while Theon collapses on Robb’s chest, sore and bruised, but so, so satisfied.

They both sigh and pant after, laughing breathlessly for a moment, then Robb asks “Good?”

“Incredible.” Theon smiles, satisfied, and gives Robb a lingering kiss. “What about a repeat performance?”

Robb grins and rolls his hips to nudge his softening cock a little bit deeper. “Give me fifteen and we can go again.”

They wipe up their mess with a tissue Robb produces from the trash Theon spilt over his floor, then slide back into the bed, under the blanket this time to rest until the next round. Because Theon isn’t kidding, he wants it like crazy. He rests his head on Robb’s chest and is about to bring up the topic of facial hair again, since he’s positive Robb would look gorgeous with a nicely trimmed beard, when the door bursts open.

“Robb, have you heard about Sansa? Mom called -”

It’s Robb’s brother and he looks about as mortified as Robb when he notices what he has walked in on. The smell of sex is thick in the air and it’s obvious that they are naked and… _fuck,_ the opened condom wrapper and the lube are on the floor. Well, the cat is out of the bag already, so Theon stretches onto his back and leers up at him smugly, daring him to say something.

“Fuck! Fucking fuck!” Snow curses and slams the door shut. They can hear him groaning on the other side. “My eyes!”

“Impressive vocabulary.” Theon calls out, grinning. So what if they got caught? They are openly dating, anyone with half a brain cell knows they are having sex. Robb doesn’t seem to think in the same way - he has turned onto his stomach and makes distressed noises into his pillow.

“You shut up, Greyjoy.” Snow bangs a fist on the door. “Where was the sock?”

“Sock?”

“The sock on the doorknob! Or a note, a slip of paper, anything.”

“In our defense, you walked in without even knocking.”

“I wouldn’t have if I knew. Christ. I’ll go find the bleach.”

“Don’t come back for a while!” Theon yells after him, then leans over to kiss Robb’s shoulder. Robb gives him a pitiful look.

“Your time is up.”

Robb groans, but there’s a smile at the visible corner of his lips. “You are incorrigible.”

“But you love me this way.” _And I love you too,_ Theon thinks and grins at Robb’s bright red face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you had fun. :)


End file.
